descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine
Sultana Jasmine is one of the heroes and she is also the mother of Aziz. Before Auradon Aladdin Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married to a prince by her next birthday, which is in three more days. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the various suitors that approach her—even going as far as to allow Rajah to attack them. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she proclaims she will only marry, if she decides to marry, for the sake of love, rather than for wealth, power, and tradition, finding the practice demeaning and sexist. Her opinion is validated through the arrogant Prince Achmed, who represents the other princes that have approached the princess, being snobbish and narcissistic. She also alludes to the fact that suitors see her as a mere prize to be won, a man's possession, rather than their equal lover. She continues with the distress that she's never had any friends throughout her lifetime, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls, believing she should be allowed the chance to experience life, before being forced into marriage. Though the Sultan shows sympathy, he reveals partial enforcement of the law has to do with his hopes that one of the suitors will be around to provide for his daughter once he eventually passes on, though this isn't enough to sway Jasmine's opinions. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk and continuously connect. Aladdin reveals his wish to escape the struggles of being a "street rat", while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realize they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and lean to share a kiss, but the royal guards, lead by Razoul, suddenly arrive. They try to escape, but are surrounded, eventually leading to Aladdin's arrest. Jasmine reveals herself to the guards as the princess and demands that they release Aladdin. Razoul, however, explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders, and Aladdin's freedom must be granted by him. Jasmine returns to the palace and confronts Jafar, demanding reasoning behind Aladdin's arrest, to which the royal vizier replies by claiming that Aladdin was charged with kidnapping the princess. Jasmine explains she wasn't kidnapped, but willingly ran away, only to learn that Aladdin cannot be released on account that his sentence has already been carried out—death by beheading. Shaken, a saddened and furious Jasmine leaves the room and mourns the loss of her only friend from outside the palace, feeling extreme guilt over his death, and falling into a depressed state. The Sultan comforts Jasmine, learning the story behind Aladdin and her outing, and chastises Jafar on the matter. Though an apology is given, Jasmine holds a grudge against the vizier, swearing to "get rid of him" once she becomes Queen of the kingdom. Unbeknownst to Jasmine, Aladdin is alive, and was sent to the Cave of Wonders to retrieve a lamp by orders of a disguised Jafar. Aladdin ends up trapped within the cave during the mission, with the lamp, and subsequently releases a Genie and becomes his master. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Ali is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with Ali, but Jasmine soon sees through the former's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks, she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is, at first, angered at the lie, feeling demeaned, but Ali claims that he sometimes dresses up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to, softening her attitude and leading to forgiveness. She is then taken back to the palace and the two share their first kiss together, proclaiming their romantic relationship. In her bedroom, a peaceful Jasmine silently contemplates over her growing affections for Ali, just when her father arrives and claims to have chosen a husband for her—Jafar. As Jafar shows his excitement over the idea of having Jasmine as his wife, the princess shows her disgust, telling her father that she's chosen Ali as her suitor, to which Jafar replies by claiming "Prince Ali left". Just then, Ali arrives and accuses Jafar of trying to have the former killed. Jafar scoffs at the claims, and the Sultan suspiciously agrees, much to Jasmine's frustration and confusion. Unbeknownst to Jasmine, the Sultan was being controlled by Jafar's snake staff, which Ali takes notice of and destroys to successfully free the Sultan. Jafar is revealed to be a traitor and is confronted by Jasmine, Ali, and the Sultan as the guards arrive to apprehend the former vizier, though he manages to escape. Afterwards, the Sultan was initially distraught at the situation, but his despair is immediately lifted upon realizing that Jasmine has finally chosen her suitor in Ali. The Sultan immediately gives the couple his blessings and informs them that they will be married as soon as possible, also revealing that Ali will then become Sultan once they are wed. However, unknown to either the Sultan or Jasmine, Ali was disturbed by the news, feeling guilty for lying of his true identity, as well as feeling undeserving of such power, and Jasmine's love. The following day, the Sultan announces Ali and Jasmine's engagement in front of the palace. Jasmine is delighted to have her engagement announced, as she is happy to have found some who truly loves her. Jasmine watches from behind the curtains as her father gives his speech, she soon notices Ali's arrival and begins preparing him to make his appearance to the crowd. Just then, Jafar arrives and takes control of the kingdom, having stolen control of the lamp. Though the Sultan cowers in fear, Jasmine refuses to obey Jafar's commands as Sultan, but the royal vizier wishes to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and uses his new abilities to forcefully have the two former rulers bow to him. Once Ali rushes in to protect Jasmine, Jafar sadistically reveals the supposed Prince as a fraud. Aladdin struggles to explain the truth to a confused Jasmine, having made an attempt to do so earlier, but Jafar separates the two, sending Aladdin to freeze to death at the ends of the Earth, while Jasmine and the Sultan are left to suffer his wrath in a, now, dystopian Agrabah. In the palace, Jafar is seen lounging and watching in amusement as Iago tortures the dethroned Sultan (now a jester) and a horrified Jasmine (now Jafar's chained slave) is forced to watch, begging for her father to be spared, which Jafar eventually obliges to. Jafar then takes a moment to voice his admiration for Jasmine's beauty, proposing the offer to have her become his queen. She hotly refuses, soaking the tyrant with a glass of wine, and angering him to the point of near physical abuse, though a sudden breakthrough stops him from doing so. This breakthrough, as it would turn out, is to use his final wish to have Jasmine fall desperately in love with him. However, Genie tries to explain his magic cannot be used to make people fall in love, but the impatient Jafar refuses to listen, confronting his minion, just as Jasmine spots Aladdin in the distance, alive and plotting to steal back the lamp. To provide him the opportunity to do so, Jasmine manipulates Jafar into believing she's fallen madly in love with him, and seductively keeps his attention away from Aladdin, as the latter swiftly pursues the lamp. Iago notices this and tries to alert Jafar, but Abu prevents this, resulting in a scuffle between the two that causes enough commotion to briefly grab Jafar's attention, forcing Jasmine, out of desperation, to turn him back to her with a kiss. The sight stuns Aladdin, distracting him from the matter at hand. Once Jasmine and Jafar break the kiss, the latter spots Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's tiara, and immediately attacks. A battle follows, and as Aladdin and Jafar confront one another, Jasmine goes for the lamp, only to be imprisoned in a giant hourglass by Jafar. With sand slowly filling the glass, Jafar uses Jasmine's oncoming death to distract Aladdin, who simultaneously tries to retrieve the lamp and save Jasmine. Aladdin ultimately manages to defeat Jafar by imprisoning him within his own lamp (after tricking Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie, without realizing the rules and regulations that come with such power), thus saving the kingdom and freeing Jasmine. Once peace was restored, Aladdin apologizes for his lies, though Jasmine ultimately forgives him, grieving over the fact that they can't be together now that the truth has been revealed as a result of the law. The Genie, however, comforts the couple and advises Aladdin uses his last wish to regain his princely status. The street rat declines this, however, keeping his promise to the Genie by using the final wish to set him free. Despite this, and realizing Aladdin's love for Jasmine is pure, and believing he proved his worth by saving the kingdom, the Sultan decides to abolish the law, declaring the princess is free to marry whomever she deems worthy. With this newfound statement, Jasmine immediately chooses Aladdin, and a celebration is immediately held as the two proclaim their love and bid farewell to the Genie, who decides to take advantage of his freedom by going off to see the world. ''Descendants 2 Jasmine, alongside with Aladdin make cameos in ''Descendants 2. During the news, it showed them having dinner with Mal and Ben. Appearance TBA Trivia *She is the first and so far the only Disney Princess to be the deuteragonist in her debut film. *She is the first Disney Princess to not be white. The second is Pocahontas, the third is Mulan, and the fourth is Tiana. *If you look harder on the scene of Ben's coronation, in the first film, behind the Fairy godmother's wand container you can see Jasmine and Aladdin in the back crowd. Gallery A-Whole-New-World-with-Magic-Carpet-in-Aladdin.jpg Princess-Jasmine-princess-jasmine-13785167-1680-1050.jpg Princess-Jasmine-from-Aladdin-movie-princess-jasmine-9662715-1024-576.jpg Aladdin primary.png AladdinGenieGoofyHat.jpg Screen-shot-2014-06-06-at-4-39-44-pm.png Sultan Jafar's Staff.jpg 5335bc7be411bd5c95c8c6452317d12a.jpg Movie-scene2.jpg Exploring-the-history-of-aladdin-the-next-disney-live-action-remake.jpg Hsghwwlgdopwvfkx1z0b.jpg MV5BMTUzMjg3Njc4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjE0ODAyNw@@. V1 .jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-11501 (2).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes